Saving Her
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: A highschool Bones Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Her

A Bones 'high school' fan fiction.

Chapter One.

"Hey Angela, can you come and pick me up?"

"Sure sweetie. Do you want to meet me on the corner again?"

"That would be great, thanks Ang."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Sixteen year old Angela Montenegro sighed and grabbed her car keys and put on her jacket. She once again had to pick up her best friend Temperance Brennan from her abusive Foster Family.

It only took Angela five minutes to make it from her house to the street corner by Brennan's 'home'.

Brennan got in quickly, "thanks for coming to get me." She said, zipping up her black hoodie.

"No problem sweetie." Angela said, doing a once over of her friend to make sure she wasn't hurt physically, "what do you want to do?"

"Umm, there's a new exhibit at the Jeffersonian today." Brennan stated.

"A bone thing?" Angela asked, "I was hoping you'd say the mall or something."

"It's an anthropology thing Ang." Brennan corrected. "And weren't you just saying that you think you're going through a nerd-boy phase? You're going to find those nerds at the museum you know?"

"I wish you and your big brain would stop remembering everything I say."

"We can go to the mall after the Jeffersonian ok?"

"You mean, you won't take all day like you did with those Egyptian things?"

"Yeah, yeah." Brennan laughed.

"Ok; fine. But I better get some nerd-boy dates when we leave."

"I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about Ang."

Angela looked down at herself. Cute top, short shirt, high boots, "yeah, your right. Nothing to worry about." They both laughed.

After driving for a while, Angela asked Brennan what had been on her mind since she got in the car. "So, what made you call me this time?"

"Nothing really. He just came home with a bottle of Tequila so I just wanted to get out."

Angela put her arm around her friends shoulder, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's fine. Two more years' right?"

"Hell yes. Two more years and we are out of here. Me at art school, you at Med School. Sharing an apartment. It's going to be great."

"It's going to be great. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Ok, well; let's get this bone thing over with."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

--------------------------------

Angela and Temperance walked into the Jeffersonian. "Hey look, there's Hodgins." Temperance noted as they lined up to get in.

"Well, let's line up by him; maybe he'll get us in free again." Angela said.

"I have a pass, but I'm sure he'll get you in. He likes you."

"Yeah, yeah." They reached the front of the line. "Hey Hodgy." Angela greeted, grabbing a guest pass from behind the counter for herself. She held it out for him to sign.

"Uhh, hey Angela." Jack Hodgins stammered. 'God she was beautiful'. "What are you doing here?"

"Brennan dragged me here."

"Hey. Did not." Brennan said, swiping her pass. "Let's go Ang. We'll see you at school tomorrow Hodgins."

"Bye." Hodgins said, watching Angela walk away.

Halfway through the exhibit, Angela had found herself some boys to talk to, so Temperance had a chance to take her time.

She approached what was assumed to be the skeletal remains of an ancient Chinese Emperor. She examined the remains closely. She reached out to touch the left femur when a hand reached out to stop her.

"Can't you read the sign?"

Temperance turned to the security guard who had stopped her. She read his name tag. "Booth? Are you new here?" She asked him.

"You come here often?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Almost every week. Security knows me and they know I would never disturb the integrity of the remains."

"They let you touch the bones?" He asked.

"I'm very careful, plus; what they have written here about how this guy died is inaccurate."

"What are you a detective or something?"

"No. A high school student."

"Ok, Bones. Tell me how this guy died."

"Bones?" She asked him confused.

"Well, you haven't told me your name yet." He flirted.

Temperance was unaware of the flirtation and spoke. "It says here that this man died from a fall. Although it is consistent with the markings on the skull, he wasn't killed by it. See the markings on the ribs? This man was stabbed several times in the chest before falling."

"Maybe Bones wasn't such a bad nickname after all." Seeley laughed.

Brenna looked at him. He was cute. Young to be working security at a museum. She smiled at him. "What are you doing working in a place like this?"

"Paying for the police academy. The hours are pretty flexible."

"Are you almost finished?"

"Couple years. I just graduated from High School last year."

"Bren, can we go now?" Temperance looked over at Angela.

"Yeah, yeah. We can go now." She looked to Booth. "Got to go. It was nice meeting you Booth."

"You too Bones."

She smiled at hearing her new nickname. She walked over to Angela.

"Mmm, who's the hottie security guard?" Angela asked.

"He's new. He wouldn't let me touch the remains."

"I would tough those gross remains just so he could tackle me to the ground."

Temperance shook her head. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, you're right. I need to buy a new outfit for my date later."

"That didn't take long."

-------------------------------------

"Hey Pete, do you know anything about the girl we let touch the remains?" Seeley asked another security guard.

"Oh, you mean Temperance?"

"Temperance?" Booth asked, testing the name against his tongue.

"Yeah, Temperance Brennan. She comes in here all the time. I think she goes to school with Jack Hodgins."

Booth smiled to himself. Pleased that he would most likely be seeing Temperance Brennan again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following Monday, Angela picked up Brennan for school. "Hey sweetie, I thought you were going to wear that cute top you bought at the mall." She asked, taking note of Brenna's long sleeved black shirt.

"I was a little cold this morning." Brennan shrugged, getting into the car.

"You can't lie to be Bren. You're covering up bruises again aren't you?"

"Can we please not talk about this Ang; nothing's going to change anyways."

"You should talk to your social worker."

"They really don't care. They'll move me to another home. What if it's worse than this? What if it's in a different city? I'm not taking that chance." Brennan replied, buckling up her seatbelt. "Can we go now?"

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's ok, really. I just have to be more careful. He just grabbed my arms a little too tight and I-"

"You bruise easily. I know."

---------------------------------

Later in the week, after having dinner with Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Cam; Brennan didn't feel like going home right away. She decided to go to the Jeffersonian to study. A lot of the night guards and cleaning staff knew Temperance and let her come in and study on one of the benches in the museum. She even had keys to some of the areas.

She had just situated herself on a comfy bench near lots of lighting and spread out her biology books, when a voice caught her attention.

"You do realize that this place is closed right?" Temperance looked up and saw Booth.

She smiled, "it's the best time to come here. Nice and quiet."

Booth smiled back. In truth, he had been thinking about her all day. He was surprised to see her sitting in the museum. She was dressed casual. Jeans and a hoodie sweatshirt. She looked perfect. "As much as I love the whole you stalking me idea, are you really allowed to be in here?"

"One; I am not stalking you. Two; the director of the Jeffersonian himself gave me keys. I helped him catalogue hundreds of artifacts last year."

"And he knows you still have these keys?"

Brennan laughed, "Yes; he knows I still have the keys. I come here to study."

"I was always forced by my mom to study at the kitchen table; so I wouldn't be distracted. Your parents must be pretty cool to let you stay here."

Temperance tensed and Seeley took notice. He could sense how uncomfortable she was getting. "Alright, well, I'm going to leave you to it Bones." He said, "The old guy is making me do the outside rounds."

"Thanks." Temperance whispered; opening up her notebooks. "You can call me by my name. If you want. I never introduced myself before. I'm Temperance Brennan.

"Seeley Booth. But I still like Bones." He said, walking away."

-----------------------------------

At seven in the morning, the night cleaners were on their way out and Seeley was heading to the parking lot to his car when he saw Temperance waiting for the bus. "Did she sleep here?" He said out loud to himself.

He quickly got into his car and drove to the bus stop. He rolled down the window. "Hey Bones! Can I give you a ride?"

Temperance looked at him, "Umm, that's ok. I'm sure it's out of your way and you're tired."

"You headed to school?" Temperance nodded. "Did you go to Washington High?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you go to school with Jack right?"

"Hodgins? Yeah I do."

"Well, Washington High is on my way. Get in Bones. You look cold."

"Thanks Booth." She said, getting into the car.

They had only been driving a couple minutes when Seeley asked, "Do you Uhh… sleep over at the Jeffersonian a lot?"

"I guess I fell asleep."

"But you're wearing different clothes and I'll bet you brought a toothbrush too right?"

"You're going to be a top notch cop Booth. What's with the questions?"

"I just don't know many people who spend their nights locked inside a museum."

"I'm not many people." Brennan saw that they were close to the school. "Listen, thanks for the ride Booth."

"When can I see you again?" Booth blurted out.

"Probably at the museum." She said, getting out of the car. "Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome." He sighed, watching her walk away before driving home.

-----------------------------

"Sweetie, was that the hot security guards car you were getting out of?" Angela asked, walking over to Temperance.

"Umm, yeah."

Angela smiled, "details?"

"No details. I fell asleep studying at the museum and he was on the night shift and drove me to school in the morning."

Angela frowned. "You slept at the museum again?"

"I was studying. Come on; I need to get to my locker."

"Ok, but you have to have more exciting details next time sweetie. Lie to me if you have to."

Temperance laughed, "Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They're great and they keep me typing faster.

Disclaimer(because I forgot earlier): I don't own anything… If I did, B/B would be going at it all the time.

----------------------------------

They had known each other for three months now. Booth would meet Temperance at the diner for dinner with her friends; she would keep him company when he had nightly rounds and he would watch her study and quiz her if she had a test coming up, even though he knew Brennan knew all the answers.

He saw her on the grounds eating her lunch on a Saturday afternoon and went over to join her.

"Hey Bones; what are you doing here on a Saturday?" He asked, sitting down with her. He took note that she was wearing sunglasses on a cloudy day.

"I like coming here remember?" She said, returning to the book she was reading.

"Fair enough. Do you know something the weathermen don't?" Booth asked.

"Pardon?"

"The sunglasses; what's the deal?"

"Umm, nothing. I should probably go. Angela's going to be waiting for me." Brennan grabbed her things and got up quickly.

Booth reached out his hand and grabbed Booth's upper arm. Brennan hissed and Booth immediately let go. He hadn't even touched her that hard. "Bones are you ok." He saw tears come out from under the glasses. She removed them quickly to wipe away the tears. Booth saw the bruise around her right eye.

"Temperance-" he reached out to her but she waved him off.

"I have to go Seeley." She said, grabbing her bag and walking away from him. Booth just stood there; watching her leave.

---------------------------------

Booth watched Temperance until she was out of his sight and then he ran inside; looking for Hodgins. He had to get more information on Bones. What the hell was going on with her.

He ended up in the break room where Hodgins was finishing up his lunch. "Hey Hodgins!"

"What's up man?"

"What do you know about Temperance Brennan?"

"What do you mean? Wait! You like her don't you?" Hodgins smiled. "I always pegged you for the cheerleader type."

"I'm worried about her." He said, ignoring Hodgins previous statement.

"You're talking about the sunglasses in the rain and the long sleeves in the summer?" Seeley nodded, "I'm not supposed to know; Angela told me. Well, you know she's in Foster Care right?"

"Umm, no… I didn't"

"But you guys hang out all the time."

"You know how private she is."

"Yeah. Angela said it took her a while to open up to her. But you know Ang; she's relentless."

"How long has she been in Foster Care?"

"A couple years. Apparently her parents just disappeared and her older brother left her shortly after. She's gone through like five Foster families."

"What can't she just get a new family?"

"I don't know. She doesn't want to. Something about her next stop being a group home; which isn't even in the city. She wouldn't be able to go to our school anymore. She wouldn't get a scholarship and wouldn't be able to go to University."

Booth nodded in understanding. He had no idea Bones life was like that. He felt bad for not asked, for always talking about himself.

"So this Foster family now… They hurt her?"

"You know what Booth? You should really be talking about all this stuff with Brennan… Or Angela. I got to get back to work."

"Yeah. You're right."

---------------------------------

Temperance tapped her foot impatiently on the pavement of the parking lot, waiting for Angela. She kept looking behind her to make sure Booth hadn't followed her.

When Angela's car pulled up Temperance ran over and got it. "Hey sweetie, I thought I'd have to drag you out of there. I was going to say hi to Hodgins."

"Can we please go?" Temperance whispered, buckling up her seat belt.

"Bren, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied simply, looking out the window.

"You have the big sunglasses on." She noted, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I have the big sunglasses on Ang. Booth noticed the big sunglasses."

"Oh. But I thought you and Booth were friends. Does he now know?-"

"No, he doesn't know. Well, I guess he knows now. I just didn't want to tell him yet."

"Because you like him and you don't want to lose him." Angela concluded.

"You know I hate psychology Ang."

"I know, I know. But you should talk to him sweetie. He might surprise you."

"I'm sure I'll see him again."

"Ok, well, let's go to my place and I'll get you some make up to help with your black eye."

"Thanks Ang."

"What happened this time?"

"I don't even know. I think it had something to do with there being no beer in the fridge. I obviously drank it all."

"You really need to get out of there."

"I know."

END CHAPTER 3

Feedback is so totally fabulous. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Reviews are love.

Chapter 4

"Bren, please tell me you are coming to this party tonight?" Angela asked as she and Temperance closed their lockers and headed out of the school.

"I don't know Ang. Is Hodgins going to go?"

"No, he has to go away for the weekend. C'mon; there's nothing else to do tonight. And Sully's going to be there; he has a crush on you."

"They stepped outside and to the parking lot to Angela's car. There, in the front row of cars was Seeley. Dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. He was leaning against the hood of his car.

Brennan stopped and stared. Angela nudged her. "It's been a week. Talk to him. Make sure you let Sully down easily." Brennan turned and stared at Angela. "Go. Meet me at the party later. Bring Booth."

Angela walked away quickly, making sure she passes Booth on her way. "Give her time." She muttered to him on her way by.

Booth watched Angela walk away for a bit before turning his attention to the young girl in front of me. She hadn't moved towards him so he slowly stepped towards her.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey." She answered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk?" Brennan nodded. Booth smiled. "Ok, come on. I want to take you somewhere." She stayed silent as he drove them away from the school.

They ended up on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. "My dad used to bring me here all the time when I was a kid. I loved it."

"It's beautiful." Temperance whispered, the first words she had uttered to him.

"I wanted to tell you something. I've wanted to say it for a while but I didn't want to scare you off-"

"Booth-" she interrupted.

"Wait, let me just say… That I care about you Temperance, and I worry about you." He turned to face her, trying to read her expression.

"You don't have to worry about me." She answered, not turning to meet his eyes.

"I didn't think I had to either until I saw that black eye of yours."

This time Brennan turned to him, "how much do you know?"

"Enough. Enough to know that you need help Bones."

"Help would only make things worse."

"How could it make things worse?"

"If I leave my Foster family now, they'll send me out of the city. I'm trying to get a full scholarship to University and if I switch schools now, I'm not going to be able to go to University. I want a better future."

"Is it really worth it though? Putting yourself through all of this now?"

"To me? Yes, it's worth it. I'm the top student in my class, and I have friends here. I'm not going to leave all of that behind. I can't"

"So, you'll just keep sleeping at the Jeffersonian until you turn 18? Do you ever sleep at that house?"

"No. Usually I sleep at Angela's on the weekend; Hodgins if we have a project or studying to do."

"Then why go to the house at all? Why not just leave all your stuff at Angela's?"

"Don't you think my social worker would get a little suspicious if she came over, and my room was empty? Plus, Angela's parents wouldn't let me. They think I'm a bad influence on their daughter."

Booth laughed, "Have they met Angela?"

"I know right?"

They sat on the steps a while longer, basking in the comfortable silence between them until Booth spoke again.

"I'm sorry Bones."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this. You deserve better. You deserve to be safe."

"Thanks Booth."

"It's true. And if you need anything; even a place to sleep for the night; you can always call me."

"Thanks Booth… Umm, do you want to go to a party tonight?"

END CHAPTER

I know that this Chapter is short…. More to come though.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Booth ended up dropping Brennan off at Angela's house before the party. Something about Angela having the perfect outfit for Bones to wear. Booth would meet them at the party later.

At first he had said no to Brennan about the party. He didn't want to be the creepy old guy at the high school party but Bones informed him that the party was being thrown by a college student Angela had met at the mall. All the more reason for him to go. He had to keep the college guys away from his Bones.

Booth dressed in dark jeans, white wife beater with an unbuttoned navy blue dress shirt. He gelled his hair and put on his leather jacket. He kept telling himself that Bones only invited him as a friend; but he couldn't help it when the back of his mind considered it a date.

------------------------------

"Angela, I am not wearing that." Brennan said, sitting on Angela's bed as clothes her being thrown at her from the closet.

"C'mon Bren. It's a party. A college party. I plan on dragging you to a lot of these things so get used to it sweetie." Angela pulled out a red plaid skirt. "You have to wear this. With the black boots and the black halter top."

"So, I'm going to a college party to look like a slutty school girl?" Angela nodded. "Why can't I just wear what I'm already wearing?"

Angela took in her friend's appearance. Jeans… boring. T-shirt… boring. Old faded converse… boring. "Because you look like a high school student. You're smoking hot Bren. Just show it off once in a while."

"But-"

"No Buts. Just please do this? For me?"

Temperance sighed. "Fine. But next Saturday; you're coming with me to the museum… All day."

------------------------------

"Can I get you a drink?"

Temperance turned to look at the guy who was offering her a drink. Cute, but not really her type. "No, that's ok."

When she thought he would leave her alone he persisted, "do you go to the University? I've never seen you at the parties. I do to all of them." He said, as if proud of his party-goer status.

"Parties aren't really my scene. I'm here with a friend." Brennan was starting to feel uncomfortable, and shamefully exposed in the black halter and short skirt.

"Maybe I could change your mind; make the party more enjoyable for you."

"Really, that's ok."

"Are you sure?"

Brennan couldn't understand why he wasn't getting the hint. Just then an arm went around her shoulder. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late."

Temperance turned, "Booth?"

He kissed her cheek, "you making a move on my girl?" He said to the guy across from him.

He looked terrified and Brennan couldn't help but smile. "Uhh, no. Of course not. Just making sure she was having a good time."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm going to go now." The guy stuttered.

"Sounds like a good idea." Booth said, tightening his grip on Brennan.

"Uhh, Booth?" Temperance said, looking up at him.

"Yeah Bones?"

"You can let go of me now."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry… Just saving you from the creep. No need to thank me or anything." Booth said smugly.

"I could have handled him."

"Yeah, right." He laughed.

The two continued bickering until Angela approached them with two beers in her hands. She handed one to Booth and one to Brennan.

"Hey Booth. Glad you could make it. Doesn't Brennan look hot?"

"How much have you had to drink Ang?" Brennan asked.

"This is my first." She said, motioning to the mixed drink in her hand. "Booth, you never answered my question. Doesn't Brennan look smoking hot?" She asked him again. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Ang; Bones looks great." Booth agreed. It wasn't a lie. Temperance Brennan was looking hot tonight. In her outfit, he back, shoulders and long legs were on show.

"I know right? I dressed her."

"I'm not a doll Ang. I can dress myself."

"Oh sweetie, I know you can. I'm just saying that tonight, you look extra smoking hot." Angela said, taking a swig of her drink. "Oh… There's James. I'll see you two later!" She called as she walked away from them.

"Wow. She's not always like that." Booth stated.

"No. She's had more to drink than that. I'd say two or three drinks."

"You worried about her?" Booth asked taking a sip of the beer.

"You really think I come to these because I think they're fun?" All of Booths hopes about the evening being a date were completely crushed. "Usually Hodgins is here."

"Does she get that bad?"

"Let's just say she becomes a little too friendly."

"Got it. So… We watch her until…?"

"She passes out, gets in a fight, or tries to leave because she's pissed. I have her keys in my purse though."

"Ok, then what do we do?"

"Well, I was hoping to take her back to your place?" Brennan asked.

"What!?" Booth chocked on a bit of his ear.

"Her parents would freak out if she came home like that. And I really can't take her to my place, and Hodgins is out of town."

"So we wait?" This was not how Booth was hoping the evening was going to go.

"Yeah, we wait."

"Well, do you want to dance while we wait?" He motioned to a group of people dancing in the living room of the house.

Brennan looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Really, you're not mad that you're here to watch Angela? That I had ulterior motives."

"You're helping your friend Bones. But we might as well have some fun while we're here."

"Fine, fine. Let's dance.

A/N: Thanks to all for the reviews, they've been so great. I hope you liked this chapter and please continue to review. As I've said… Reviews are love.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX.

To say Booth was thrilled to be dancing with Brennan was the understatement of a lifetime. Booth felt like the luckiest guy in the room and by the looks of the other guys in the room; he was.

The music was fast and Brennan was totally into it; almost forgetting that it was Booth she was dancing with. She would smile and she would laugh; something rarely seen on the face of Temperance Brennan.

Booth couldn't help but stare as Brennan moved her arms and hips to the beat. He couldn't decide which he liked better; her bare shoulders and back in that halter top or the fact that when she raised her arms above her head, her top rode up and he caught a glimpse of her flat tummy or her lower back.

At this particular point in the song, her arms were raised above her head and she was facing him. Feeling bold, Booth placed his hands on Brennan's hip. She didn't seem to mind. The feel of her bare skin under his hands were incredible.

They danced like this for a couple minutes until something caught Brennan's eye over Booths shoulder. "Hey Booth; that guy that was talking to we earlier just dragged Angela upstairs." She said, stepping away from Booth.

He frowned at the loss of contact. This guy was ruining his night in more ways than one. He followed Brennan upstairs.

"The door's locked." Brennan said, struggling with the knob.

"Step back Bones." Booth stepped up to the door; banging on it loudly. "Open up!" He yelled over the loud music.

"Get your own room man!" Was the reply from inside the room.

Booth took a deep breath and a step back before kicking in the door. The lock broke and the door flew open.

"I told you man; get your own room." The guy looked back. "Not you again."

Temperance and Booth ran in. The guy that had previously been hitting on Brennan was now on top of Angela, trying to remove her clothes. Angela was struggling to remain conscious.

Temperance moved first, shoving the guy roughly off of Angela. "What did you put in her drink?" Brennan fumed.

"What are you talking about? I didn't give her anything. She made me come up here with her." The guy said from the floor beside the bed.

Brennan ignored him and tried to keep Angela awake; cradling her friends head in her lap. Booth on the other hand grabbed the guy by the hair, bringing him to his feet. With one swift punch, Booth had knocked the guy out cold.

Brennan looked to him, slightly impressed. "Booth, check his pockets, he had to have put something in her drink." She said. Angela groaned and moved her head to the side.

Booth checked his pockets. He found a wallet and pulled it out. Opening it up he found a small baggie containing six small white pills. Booth stood up and handed the bag to Brennan.

"Rohypnol." Brennan stated. Booth looked confused. "Roofies."

"The date rape drug?" Brennan nodded. "Is she going to be ok? Should we take her to a hospital or something?"

"No. She just needs to sleep. We have to get her out of here."

"Grab her purse." Booth said. He went over to the bed and picked up Angela with ease. "Let's go."

Brennan stopped at the broken door. "Booth, that guy was talking to me earlier. He could have-"

"I know. Let's get out of here Bones."

Brennan nodded and followed him.

End Chapter.

I know this isn't a very long chapter. I just thought it would be better to end it there because more will be happening in the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. It inspires me to write faster.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A/N: I just wanted to clear a few things up about my story.

This is an Alternate Universe fan fiction, meaning it is set now-ish because I don't think that I will go into the future. Also, because it is an AU fic, of course everyone from the show is in it and they all met in school. I do realize that in the show that didn't happen. Also, it was brought up that Temperance would never call Seeley; Booth. Are you kidding me? Of course she would call him Booth. Calling him Seeley would be weird. I know he's older than her and everything, but that's the way it is. Also, Angela always called Temperance; Brennan in the show so that's what she calls her in my story. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Sorry it's taken awhile to put this chapter up.

--------------------------------------

Under any other circumstances, Temperance would have felt weird sitting in Booth's bed; but right now, sitting with her back against the headboard, her knees pulled to her chest, and watching her best friend sleep off a date rape drug all she felt was safety. She was grateful to Booth for accompanying her to the party; and eternally grateful to him for saving Angela. Angela was fun and upbeat; one of the reasons they were good friends. Being attacked like that would have taken it all away and completely shattering her. After all of this, Brennan was going to make sure Angela never went to another party again.

There was a knock on the door and Brennan looked up.

"Hey, I made some coffee. Didn't think you'd want to do any sleeping. Do you want me to bring it in here?" Booth asked, poking his head into the room.

"No, I'll come out and get it. She's breathing normally. I can leave her here for a while." Brennan got out of bed. Booth couldn't help but notice Brennan's short skirt ride up her thighs. Unfortunately, he also noticed her shiver.

When she stepped into the hall, Booth handed her a sweatshirt and some flannel pyjama pants. "It gets pretty cold in here."

"Thanks." Brennan replied. Se slipped the sweat shirt over her head and pulled up the sweats before lowering the skirt.

"Nice skirt." Booth smirked.

"It's Angela's." Brennan laughed, tying the sweats tight.

"I figured. Is she going to be ok?"

"I think so. She's Angela. She'll bounce back."

"Are you going to be ok?" Booth asked her, handing her a mug of coffee.

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me."

"You're best friend was almost raped, not to mention by the same guy who was offering you a drink earlier. What if you had let him get you a drink?"

"I'm fine Booth. I would have never let him buy me a drink. And as for Angela; she's never going to another party again." She took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you Booth."

"For the coffee? It's really very easy to make Bones, you just-"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "for everything. For coming with me tonight. For saving Angela."

"You could have kicked his ass."

"True; but I'm still glad you were there."

"I'll always be here Bones. Whenever you need me."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Booth asked, walking over to his DVD collection. "What haven't you seen?"

"I haven't seen anything."

"Really? Nothing?"

"I don't go to the movies Booth."

"Of course you don't. Geez Bones, we definitely have some work to do." Booth filed through his movies, mostly action. He pulled out a couple, "ok, so comedy, action, horror?"

"Umm, Comedy?"

Booth looked at his movies, most of them inappropriate. "Hmm, ok. American Pie. Have you seen it?"

"I told you Booth. I don't watch movies."

"Ok. Well, you might like it. And if you do, I got the other two in the trilogy."

----------------------------------

Brennan had fallen asleep at the beginning of the third American Pie movie. The movie was now over but Booth didn't want to get up to grab the remote and disturb Bones, so he let the menu play on the TV.

Right now he was in heaven and moving would shatter it completely. Brennan's head was resting on his chest and she was breathing softly. He had wrapped an arm around her earlier. She looked so comfortable in his clothes; not to mention gorgeous. He could stay like this forever. He looked at his watch. It was almost five in the morning. He looked over at the open door to his room. He saw Angela stir. She was waking up.

So much for heaven.

"Hey Bones." He whispered, gently shaking her. She moaned and opened her eyes. "Angela's waking up. I don't want her to freak out."

Brennan got up quickly. To Booth; the loss of contact between them was almost unbearable. He didn't follow her though. She would need time with Angela. Maybe a cold shower. What he didn't know was that the loss of contact was just as unbearable to Brennan as well.

----------------------------------

Brennan walked into the bedroom just as Angela was opening her eyes. Angela groaned, sitting up in bed as Brennan sat next to her. "Where are we?" Angela asked.

"We're at Booth's apartment."

"Booths? Really?" Brennan nodded, "what the hell happened last night?"

"What do you remember?" Brennan asked her first, testing her friend's foggy memory.

Angela smiled, "I remember you and Booth doing the bump 'n' grind last night."

"I don't know what that means."

"Dancing sweetie. I saw you and Booth dancing." Angela laughed, and then yawned. "Damn, why am I so tired?"

Brennan didn't say anything; she didn't know how to tell Angela of the events that transpired the night before.

Angela's face filled with concern. "Bren? What's wrong? What happened last night?"

Temperance took a deep breath. "When Booth and I were dancing, I saw a guy leading you upstairs. Normally, you're the one doing the leading so we followed you guys."

Angela's eyes brimmed with tears, "just tell me Bren." She demanded.

"He put something in your drink Ang. Booth had to kick down the door. He was… He was on top of you. You were totally out of it."

"Did he-"

"No." Brennan answered before Angela could say anymore. "But Ang, if I wasn't there… If I hadn't seen you…" She trailed off.

"I know." Angela yawned. She couldn't completely comprehend what had happened to her because she was still under the effects of the drugs.

"Go back to sleep. We'll talk more later."

Angela nodded, putting her head back down on the pillow. "Tell Booth he has a really comfy bed." She said.

Brennan smiled. She then breathed a sigh of relief. Angela would break down eventually, she was just glad it wasn't now. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Angela was right. Booth did have a comfortable bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Booth took a shower; a cold shower. It didn't help much. All he could think about was Bones, lying in his bed. He felt awful for thinking about her this was under the circumstances, but he couldn't help it. No other girl had ever done this to him before; it scared and excited him at the same time. Now all he had to do was convince her that she felt the same way without scaring her.

He finished his shower and after putting some boxers on, he slowly headed to his bedroom. He listened outside the door and heard nothing, so he opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside. Angela and Bones were asleep. He stared at Bones for a minute; she looked momentarily peaceful. Safe. He got dressed quietly and headed out.

---------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Brennan woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She sat up and looked over at Angela; still sleeping peacefully. She turned to look at the time, but was distracted by a note, sitting on the side table with her name on it.

'Bones,

I picked up Angela's car from the party and parked it in my spot in the garage. I'm heading to work. Keys are on the counter. Stay as long as you want.

-Booth.'

Brennan put the letter down and smiled. She couldn't believe how thoughtful he was. She had been dreading going back to that house to get Angela's car and now she didn't have to.

Her heart started to drift to a happy place; something it rarely did. She felt safe in Booth's bed, probably even safer in Booth's arms. She pictured him laying next to her, holding her, telling her everything was going to be alright, and that he would take care of her.

Temperance had been on her own for far too long and even though she would be the first to deny it; all she really wanted was to be taken care of. For someone to worry about her and want to hear about her day.

As her heart played out happy fantasies, her mind drifted to her father. He had made her feel safe and he was always thoughtful. But he left her. Then, her brother Russ made her feel safe; but he had left her too.

She was scared now. She had to get out of here. She was a strong woman, but she didn't think she could live with someone else hurting her that way. She got out of bed and grabbed her and Angela's things. She went to wake Angela and take her home. She couldn't be here anymore. She had to end this before anything moved any further with Booth.

--------------------------------------

All day at work Booth hoped that Temperance would come by. At three thirty in the afternoon he was surprised to see Angela walking through the grounds towards him.

"Hey Booth." Angela greeted; her eyes puffy, no make-up or accessories. Very unlike Angela.

"Hey Angela. How are you feeling?"

"A little spacey. Still trying to remember what exactly happened. I came here to thank you. Things could have gotten a lot worse if you weren't there. Although you probably did all of this because you have the hots for Bren, but really… Thanks."

Booth ignored the comment about Brennan, "I'm glad I was there Angela."

Angela closed her eyes and thought once again what could have happened to her. Tears pooled in her eyes, "I'm glad you were too."

Booth reached out and let Angela cry on his shoulder. A few minutes passed and Angela pulled away. She wiped her eyes, "I thought I'd be all cried out by now. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Let's change the subject. What the hell is going on with you and Bren?"

Booth laughed; this was the Angela he knew. "Nothing." He shrugged.

"Not your choice then? Oh my god… Did you make a move while I was unconscious in the other room?" Angela spoke quietly, gaining excitement.

"No. No, I haven't made any moves. I don't want to lose her." He replied honestly.

Angela nodded in understanding. "It took me forever to convince Brennan that she could trust me; open up to me." Angela put her hand on Booth's shoulder. "You should talk to her Booth. Convince her you're not going anywhere."

Booth sighed, "I think I might love her Ang."

Angela smiled, "Well, don't tell her that right away. She'd freak."

They both laughed.

End Chapter.

Sorry this took so long.. Life always seems to get in the way of typing. Will try to move a little faster.. Please Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

"You keep hanging around here people are going to think you're some kind of pervert." Brennan said as she saw Booth waiting for her in the school parking lot.

"I haven't see you in a couple days." Booth stated.

"I've been busy Booth,"

"Can we go somewhere and talk Bones?"

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest, "stop calling me Bones Booth. It gives the impression that we're friends or something." She said to him coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Booth looked so confused.

"I have to go Booth." She said, walking quickly past him. This was killing her but it had to be done.

"Bones, wait!" He ran after her, catching up easily. "What changed between Sunday and today? Tell me what's going on." He pleaded.

"Nothing is going on. Stop coming to my school. I don't need you Booth. Leave me alone."

He reached out to touch her, "Temperance-"

She pulled away from him sharply even though all she wanted to do was be held by him. "No Booth. Please, just let me go." She walked away from him again, picking up speed.

"I love you Bones!" He shouted after her, hoping she would turn around and jump into his arms. She never did. He didn't follow her this time; just watched her walk away. What had he done.

Temperance never turned around, she couldn't. She could barely see she was crying so hard.

---------------------------------------------

Later that night Brennan walked across the Jeffersonian parking lot. Angela was out with Hodgins. She shook her head. She couldn't believe that they had started dating. Angela said it would be a late night, and she had to laugh. She was glad she was back to her old self. The Jeffersonian was the only place for her to go tonight.

She scanned the lot and sure enough Booth's car was there. She couldn't go in there. Not after yelling at him and telling him to leave her alone. He would think she was coming to apologize and return his declaration of love when all she really needed was a place to sleep.

Although the thought of being with Booth was so tempting, she couldn't. She looked at the darkening sky. It was getting cold and it looked like it was going to rain. She sighed. She'd have to go home. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jack Hodgins couldn't believe he was lying in bed with Angela Monteneggro. He had dreamt of this day. He had also dreamt of her laughing at him when he confessed his love for her. She didn't laugh though; she had smiled and kissed him. After everything that had been happening to her she needed someone like Jack.

Angela woke to her cell phone ringing. "Don't answer it." Hodgins said, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's Cam." She said, looking at the caller ID. "Hey Cam, what's up?"

"Angela… Something's happened." Cam's voice scared Angela. "It's Brennan."

-------------------------------------------------

By one-o-clock in the morning, Booth knew Bones wouldn't be coming to the museum that evening.

He had been distracted all shift. When the museum was still open he scanned the crowd for any sign of her. Then, when they closed, every time the doors were unlocked by the night staff, he looked to the door. She wasn't coming.

He ran her words over and over in his head. She said that she didn't need him, that he should leave her alone and when he said that he loved her, she walked away from him. He knew she was getting scared; Angela had warned him. He wasn't going to give up though; he wasn't going to leave her and he would have to show her that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. Without even looking at the caller ID, he answered quickly, "Bones, is that you?"

"Booth, it's Angela. You have to meet us at the hospital. It's Brennan."

------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours earlier…

Brennan lay in her bed after making sure she had locked the door. She couldn't fall asleep though; she couldn't even close her eyes.

Her mind drifted to Booth. She shouldn't have treated him that way. He cared about her, he had proven it time and time again. She couldn't keep hiding from the people that cared about her. After all, Angela was still around.

She got out of bed. She had to talk to him. He said that he loved her and she had walked away. What was she thinking? Deep down she knew that she loved him too. She was getting sick of running away. She just hoped he wasn't mad at her. That he would forgive her.

She put on her coat and grabbed her bag. She opened the bedroom door and came face to face with her Foster Dad.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see. Where have you been hiding?" He smiled at her.

END CHAPTER

Sorry for the cliffy…. Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Booth walked quickly through the hospital. He asked the nurse in the emergency department where Temperance Brennan was. She said that she had been taken up to surgery and Booth's quick walk had turned into a run.

He took the stairs two; sometimes three at a time to get to the surgical floor. When he got there the first thing he saw was the waiting room filled with Cam, Zach, Hodgins and Angela.

Booth walked over to them. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

Cam stood and spoke first. Angela head was still buried into Hodgins chest as she cried and Zach looked like he was in shock. "She called me first. He stabbed her Seeley. I rushed over. I called an ambulance. There was so much blood. They said she had internal bleeding and she needs emergency surgery. The doctors here won't tell us anything because we're not family."

"She doesn't have any family." Booth stated, angry that they didn't have more information.

"We're waiting for a social worker." Angela whispered.

"A social worker?" Booth asked, talking a seat in one of the chairs. This early in the morning they were the only ones there. "We lose her either way" he said to himself; but everyone knew exactly what he meant. If Temperance survived, she would be taken away by social work anyways.

Nobody said anything else. They all waited. Every time someone walked by, they would turn their heads and sigh when no one came in; but that was it.

A couple of hours later someone finally stopped to talk to them. "Are you all friends of Temperance Brennan?" The woman asked, slightly surprised. They nodded. "I'm Sandy. I've been Temperance's social worker since she was put into the system."

"Have you heard anything? How the surgery is going?" Cam asked.

"The doctors say she'll be fine. They had to remove her spleen and are resecting a portion of her liver now. Should be another couple of hours though. I have to get to the house and take statements from the foster parents."

Booth stood. "What's going to happen to her? After she gets out of the hospital?"

"She'll get moved to another home or facility. Is there a place where I can put her stuff when I pack it up?"

"You can bring it here and I'll take it to my place." Angela said.

"Ok, thank you. I'll be back later to talk to her. I told the doctors to treat you all like family. They'll come and talk to you when their done. I'm terribly sorry this has happened."

Everyone mumbled thanks and continued to wait.

After waiting in silence for another half hour, Booth couldn't stand the silence anymore. "This is ridiculous. There should be something we can do. We can't just lose her." He said as he started pacing the waiting room.

"What can we do? We've been brainstorming ways to keep her here for over a year now." Angela said.

Booth circled the room and then quickly punched the wall in frustration. "Damnit!" He yelled, leaving a small hole in the wall.

Before anyone could say anything to him a doctor walked into the room. Everyone looked over, including Booth who clutched he hand and grimaced in pain.

"I assume you are all here for Miss Temperance Brennan?" Again they nodded. "She's just been taken to recovery. Once she's moved to the ward you'll be able to see her. Maybe in about an hour."

"And she's ok?" Angela asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Yes. She's going to make a full recovery."

"How long do you think she'll be in the hospital?" Booth asked.

"She's young and healthy. She should only need to be here for ten days, maybe two weeks."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you have any questions or concerns, get one of the nurses to page me. I'll have someone take you up to her room in a little bit."

-----------------------------------

Angela and Booth went to see Brennan first because so soon after surgery, only two people were allowed in at a time.

The nurse said that Brennan would probably stay asleep for at least another day so her pain could be managed better. Booth's fists clenched and heart broke and the sounds of 'Temperance' and 'pain'.

When they first walked into the room Booth had to hold Angela as she cried for her best friend. Booth also let tears slip from his eyes.

Brennan looked so small and fragile in the big hospital bed. She was hooked up to at least four different machines; one of which had an annoying beep to it. Booth was sure that if Bones was awake, she could tell them what all the machines did.

"God Booth. She looks so small." Angela whispered, having finally turned around to look at Brennan again.

Booth pulled up and chair for Angela to sit close to Brennan's bed. Angela held her hand and smoothed her hair. "Just because you're in the hospital doesn't mean you can't look hot." Booth smiled at Angela's comment. "I'm so sorry sweetie." She said, hanging her head.

Booth put a hand on Angela's shoulder. "None of this was your fault." He comforted.

"I know." They both stared at Brennan. "Booth.. What are we going to do? We can't lose her."

"I know."

END CHAPTER

A/N: Soooo sorry this took so long.. I've been on the most amazing vacation that turned into a mini move.. Haha. Went to NYC for what was supposed to be a week. But a friend of mine who lives there got me a job for three weeks working back stage for the musical WICKED. So that's where I've been. This story is almost over.. Possibly a sequel. I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to get back to NYC. Ha Ha.


	11. Chapter 11

Saving Her

Chapter 11

a/n: sorry its been so long, I've had this ending written for a long time in my notebook but haven't had the time to type it up. I hope you all like it.

~*~

It had taken Booth and Hodgins almost ten hours to convince Angela to go to her place, shower and pick up some stuff for Brennan. So right now, Booth was on watch duty.

He held her small hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Bones… You probably know I'm here and you don't want to open your eyes because you're mad at me… or something. But you should really wake up now. Whatever I did… I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry for saying I love you… Because I do… Love you that is. I love you Temperance Brennan and I am going to do everything I can to make you see that and I'm going to do everything I can to keep you with us. And now I'm rambling…"

"Yes… you are."

Booth looked up to the head of the bed. "Bones, you're awake!"

"Yes, I am." She smiled.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Do you need me to get the doctor?"

"Actually, about an hour ago I woke up. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. The doctor already came in to check on me. I'm feeling ok."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"An earthquake couldn't wake you Booth… You didn't need to apologize you know?"

"You heard all of that huh?"

Brennan nodded. Tears filled her eyes. "The door was locked. I was leaving to come and see you. To tell you…" She trailed off, wiping furiously at the tears running down her face.

"Tell me what?" Booth tightened his grip on Brennan's hand.

"Sweetie! Welcome Back!" They both looked to the door. Angela came running in and gave Brennan a hug. "When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago." Brennan replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Hodgins join me in the shower."

Booth got up quickly, instantly missing the feel of Bones hand is his. "You two obviously have some girl talk to catch up on."

"You don't have to leave Booth." Angela said.

"I really don't want to hear about you and Hodgins. And I have some things to take care of today." He looked to Bones. "I'll be back a little later. I promise."

Booth left the hospital and drove for three hours; ending up in front of a dilapidated old building. He sighed then knocked on the door. A guy about his age answered the door. "Yeah?"

"Are you Russ Brennan?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I need to talk to you about your sister, Temperance Brennan."

~*~

Temperance sat alone on her hospital bed. She had convinced everyone to go to school. She didn't want to fall behind. She gave everyone specific note taking instructions. Now she was just waiting for Booth , hoping that he would be back soon.

Into the afternoon, there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see Booth standing in the door frame. Brennan smiled, "hey".

"Hey, sorry I disappeared on you." He said, walking in and taking a seat near her bed. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them all to school."

Booth laughed, "Of course you did." Then he turned very serious, "there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh me too. I've been waiting for you to get back. Booth I-"

"Let me go first. Please. It may change what you have to say to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey Tempe"

Brennan looked towards the door. Then back to Booth, then back to the door. "Russ?" Her eyes filled with tears. "What are you doing here?"

Her brother walked in and took a seat on the opposite side of Booth. "I heard about what happened Tempe. I'm so sorry. I never thought things would end up this way."

"Well then did Russ. You left me and now I'm in the hospital."

"I should have never left you."

"But you did! You left me all alone!" Brennan shouted at him.

"Bones, calm down."

Brennan turned her head to look at Booth. She had almost forgotten he was there. "You went and got him? Why would you do that Booth? Why would you bring him here?"

Booth took her hand in his. "Because I don't want to lose you. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zac and I don't want to lose you." Booth took a deep breath. "I love you Bones; and I know you don't feel the same; and that's ok. Russ can help."

"Booth… I love you too."

"Wait… What?"

"I love you." She whispered.

Russ stood up. "Ok, you two look like you have lots to discuss. I'm going to go and call the social worker. See how quickly we can get things moving."

Before Temperance could say anything to Russ he left.

"I was rude to him." She stated.

"A little. But he understands." Booth gave her a kiss on the cheek. They both smiled.

"Is this really going to work? With Russ just waltzing back into my life? Are they even going to give him custody? Where are we going to live?"

"Whoa Bones, slow down. I've already talked to the social worker. She says that its not going to be a problem. As for the living situation…" He trailed off.

"You didn't think about that?"

"No, I did. A lot. Your brother lives three hours away. Not a very nice be neighborhood". Brennan's face fell. "But I'm going to be leaving the museum soon when I start with the FBI so the manager said he could take my job. Also, there's an apartment for rent in the building across the street from mine and I've paid the first five months rent-"

"You paid?"

"Well, yeah. I told you I wasn't going to lose you." He smiled, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Brennan shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed. "Umm, do I have to live with Russ? I mean, its only across the street. I could leave some stuff there…" She trailed off.

"Wow, once we get over your intimacy issues, theres no stopping you huh?" Booth smirked.

"You started it."

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth"

THE END


End file.
